The Magic
by Radish Earrings
Summary: Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Cedric's Ghost, Snape and all the students at Hogwarts [including Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco Malfoy etc.] sing their own version of THE TIME WARP song! Yay! It's quite funny actually! [one shot]
1. The Magic!

**The Magic**

**Bold: Dumbledore**Normal: McGonnagal_Italics: All the students_

Underline: Cedric's Ghost**Underline and Bold: Snape**

**It's amazing;  
Charms are flying;  
Hexes curse us all.  
But listen closely...**

Not for very much longer.

**I've got to keep control.  
I remember doing some magic  
Jinxing those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me**  
**And the void would be calling...**

_Let's do the magic again.  
Let's do the magic again._

**It's just a flick to the left.**

_And then a wave to the right_.

**With your wands in your hand**s.

_You you shout those words out right.  
But it's the opponents face  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the magic again.  
Let's do the magic again._

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
In another dimension, with a magical intention,  
Well secluded, I see all.

**With a bit of a wand flip**

You're into the curse slip.

**  
And nothing can ever be the same.**

You're freaked out with suspension

**Like you're facing you-know-who.**

_Let's do the magic again.  
Let's do the magic again._

Well I was walking in the grave-yard just a-checking my purse  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil curse.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had no nose, and those reddish eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Life meant nothing, never would again.

_Let's do the magic again.  
Let's do the magic again._

**It's just a flick to the left.**

_And then a wave to the right._

**With your wands in your hands.**

_You shout the words out right.  
But it's the opponents face  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the magic again.  
Let's do the magic again._

Note from Author: I wrote this after watching the Rocky Horror Show and had The Time Warp stuck in my head, which is still stuck bt the way, it's definitely not budging much to mine and my friends dissapointment. (understatement). In case any of you wanted the REAL time Warp lyrics, see the next chapter. Also, I am high on strawberry jam! Yay strawberry! Do you like the Cedrics Ghost bit? I couldn't think of anything that rhymed with curse, so I thougt, hey! No guy that good looking is straight! Lets make him be checking his purse like a little…you know.

PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT! please… or else I'll set carniverous leeches on you and I wont ever update Hermione vs Draco, again! See, that got ya Faye, didn't it!


	2. Time Warp REAL lyrics

**Some Magic**

**Time Warp (the real Lyrics)**

Note from Author:Here are the real lyrics to The Time Warp in case anybody wanted them, and so you can compare them

**Bold: Riff-raff **Normal: Magenta _Italics: Transylvanians_

Underline: Columbia **Underline and Bold: Narrator**

**It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes its toll.  
But listen closely...**

Not for very much longer.

**I've got to keep control.  
I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me**  
**And the void would be calling...**

_Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again._

**It's just a jump to the left.**

_And then a step to the right_.

**With your hands on your hips**.

_You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again._

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention,  
Well secluded, I see all.

**With a bit of a mind flip**

You're into the time slip.

**  
And nothing can ever be the same.**

You're spaced out on sensation.

**Like you're under sedation.**

_Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again._

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again.

_Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again._

:  
**It's just a jump to the left.**

_And then a step to the right._

**With your hands on your hips.**

_You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again._


End file.
